This invention relates to a toy in the form of a disk having aerodynamic characteristics enabling it to sail through the air between a thrower and a catcher.
A principal object of this invention is to provide an aerodynamic toy of this type which, instead of being designed to perform a simple smooth flight pattern, is deliberately designed for a certain amount of erratic, unpredictable action in use.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an improved toy of this type which will perform unpredictable maneuvers adding to the alertness required of the users, and therefore making its use more interesting to the users.
These objects are accomplished in a device which is made up of a rim comprising inner and outer peripheral margins of circular shape, the inner margin being eccentrically positioned with respect to the outer margin to produce an eccentrically weighted rim of varying radial thickness. Concentric air deflecting surfaces are mounted on the rim including a first ring shaped surface mounted concentrically with the outer peripheral margin and extending inwardly and upwardly from the rim and a first angle of attack, and a second ring-shaped air-deflecting surface mounted concentrically with the external peripheral margin and extending inwardly and upwardly from the first air deflecting surface at a second greater angle of attack. A central concave surface is mounted to the inner edge of the second air-deflecting surface.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.